


Darkling Drabble

by zone0neko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 23:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zone0neko/pseuds/zone0neko
Summary: basically dawn x duskalso i just realized that this website does use html rip medawn is my own darkling oc, but dusk belongs to bee-lovin-gal02 on tumblr, go follow them!!





	Darkling Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> basically dawn x dusk
> 
> also i just realized that this website does use html rip me
> 
> dawn is my own darkling oc, but dusk belongs to bee-lovin-gal02 on tumblr, go follow them!!

"Hey, I brought something for you."

Dawn looks up from her nap with a sleepy yawn, eyes half-lidded from the remnants of rest.

"You do...? What is it?"

The smaller Darkling grins as he drags in a _massive_ feast for his love - cakes piled high with rich cream, bottles of soda, a bakery's worth of cookies, gallons upon gallons of ice cream, along with garnishes - and Dawn lets out a small gasp, leaning forward with interest.

"I-I... Thank you..."

Dusk climbs up onto her soft, doughy belly with a smug but loving grin.

"Open wide...~"

 

Each bite makes Dawn feel even fuller, her stomach groaning as it slowly swells under Dusk's body, packed to the brim with sweets of all kinds.

"Just keep eating... There we go.~"

The final cookie slides down her gullet with a wet _gulp,_ and she huffs loudly, one claw over her now taut gut. True, she is full - she's practically _engorged_ \- but she could definitely go for more...

Luckily, Dusk is only just beginning to undo the lid on the first carton of ice cream, spoon in one hand. He saturates the sweet food in hot fudge and whipped cream with smooth motions, lifting up the first spoonful to Dawn's mouth, letting her slowly but eagerly gobble it down.

 

"I hope you're thirsty, big girl...~"

He lifts the soda bottle to her lips, gently tilting it as she gulps down the sticky, sweet drink.

Dawn's stomach is nearly twice as large as it was before, easily jutting out at least ten feet and nearly twice as wide. It quakes and gurgles with each swallow, rolls of fat sloshing about like waves on the ocean's shore.

By the time she down's the remaining drops of the final bottle, she can barely even _move,_ much less speak!

"M-Mmpphh..."

"I'm so proud of you for eating all that!"

Dusk gives her immense gut a hearty slap, grinning wide as it jiggles at the touch and even wider at Dawn's flustered whimpering. He grabs at the sides of the doughy mass, idly playing with his love's belly and covering every inch of it in adoring kisses.

"Hhhh...!"

"So big and soft...~"

He lies down on the engorged Darkling's stomach, sighing in satisfaction as he feels himself sink in quite a few inches, looking right into her eyes with teasing love. His claws run along the surface of her belly, gently squeezing at the warm, soft fat.

"You know, you deserve a reward for being so greedy for me..."

Dawn whimpers in sluggish, flustered anticipation as Dusk leans in close, cupping one of her plump, blush-covered cheeks in his palm.

"You can eat a bit more, right?~"


End file.
